


The Sleepover

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ash (Supernatural), Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beta Garth, Bullying, Doesn't last though, Fluff, Hint at Smut, M/M, Omega Castiel, Over 18, Protective Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel, Sleepovers, Spontaneous Heat, Sudden Presentation, True Mates, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas hasn't presented yet, despite being several years overdue.  All of his friends have though.  When he's invited to a weekend sleepover, he doesn't think anything of it.  He agrees, and soon finds himself at his friend Benny's house.  It's one last party for them before graduation.After some insulting words thrown by a bully Cas can't stand, the other boy gets kicked out of the party, making things much more comfortable for Cas, until his first heat hits him in the middle of the night.Cue the handsome quarterback of the football team, Dean Winchester, who just so happens to have a crush on Cas.  Maybe this sudden heat wasn't the nightmare Cas thought it could be.





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

 

**Story #2**

 

**Slick**

 

**_The Sleepover~_ **

 

“Are you sure?”  Cas asked.

 

“Of course, man.  I’m inviting the guys from school I actually like.  It’s not like it’s going to be 30 other guys.  There’s just going to be like five, maybe six other people.  We’ll play video games, eat pizza, and if it doesn’t rain, we might toss the football around a bit.  I promise, it’ll be fun,” Benny said.

 

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m not presented?  I know some of the guys you invited are going to be Alphas.”  Cas worried about that.  It wasn’t that Alphas necessarily made him nervous, it was more that they tended to alienate him because he  _ still _ hadn’t presented.  He was a freak as far as most of them were concerned.  Benny was one of the few people who treated him as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

 

“Nah, why would it?  Even if you presented as an Omega, you’re my friend, Cas, and you’re a cool guy.  A person’s orientation doesn’t dictate whether or not they’re a good person.  You’ll see that with the guys I’m inviting.  I don’t hang out with assholes.”

 

Cas smiled softly.  “Alright.  Should I bring anything?”

 

“Your sleeping bag and pillow, and a change of clothes.  Oh, and if you want to bring snacks, I certainly won’t tell you no.”  His friend grinned.  That pulled a genuine laugh from Cas.

 

“Ok.  Maybe I’ll bring chips or something.”

 

“Sweet!  Tomorrow night, ok?  Be at my house at eight.  My folks say it’s ok to stay all weekend, if you want.”

 

“I have work Sunday, but I can stay until that morning.”  Cas didn’t have to be at work at the library until noon on Sunday.  A weekend with his friend eating junk food and playing video games sounded like a ton of fun.

 

“That’s fine.  We’re going to have fun.”  Benny grinned wide.  Cas smiled back.

 

“We sure are.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas was climbing the steps to Benny’s house at the same time as two other people coming up the walk, Garth Fitzgerald, who he knew to be a Beta, and Ash Carson, a very laid back Alpha that really didn’t fit the description of Alpha at all.  Garth was actually a good friend of his, and he was on good terms with Ash.  They grinned when they spotted him.

 

“Hey, Cas!  Didn’t know you were going to be staying tonight.  That’s so cool!”  Garth exclaimed as he clapped him on the back.

 

“Benny invited me.  I couldn’t resist the offer of pizza and video games.  I brought a couple bags of chips too.”

 

“Sweet!  I brought some dip and brownies.”  Ash gave a lazy smile as he reached for the doorbell to ring it.  Cas barked out a laugh.

 

“Brownies, huh?  They your  _ special _ ones?”

 

Ash’s smile turned into a Cheshire cat-like grin.  “You know it.”

 

The door opened, and Benny smiled at all of them.

 

“Come on in, guys!  My dad is ordering the pizza once everyone is here, but we have soda, tea, chips, and my mom made cookies.”  

 

They all piled into the house and began dumping their bags on the floor.  Cas handed over the chips he’d brought while Ash handed over the dip.  Cas smirked knowing the guy wouldn’t pull the brownies out until after Benny’s parents had gone to bed for the night.  The doorbell rang again and Benny went to answer it.  There were tw0 Alphas from the football team standing there, and Cas recognized Cole Trenton immediately. He hadn’t even realized that he had stepped behind Garth until his friend turned to look at him with concern.

 

“You alright?”

 

“No one told me Cole was coming.  He…”  Cas licked his lips, his eyes darting over to where Cole was telling Benny he couldn’t stay the night, but he was up for pizza and video games.

 

“Picks on you?”  Garth offered.  Cas nodded. 

 

“He’s cruel because I’m unpresented.”

 

“Well, Benny won’t tolerate that.  If Cole’s an ass, he’ll make him leave.”

 

“Who’s the guy with Cole?  I know he’s on the team, but I don’t think I’ve ever had classes with him,”  Cas asked.

 

“I think his name is Dean?  He’s in my AP English class.  Pretty smart guy.”  Garth replied.  Cas eyed the Alpha as he greeted Benny and handed something over to him.

 

“You brought pie?”  Benny laughed.  “Who brings pie to a sleepover?”

 

Dean blushed and Cas could tell that Benny’s reaction hurt him a little.  He stepped out from behind Garth.

 

“I-I like pie.”  Cas felt a need to defend this boy he didn’t even know.  Dean looked up, his green eyes searching until they landed on Cas.  He smiled softly.  Cas smiled back.

 

“Oh, great, you invited  _ him _ ?”  Cole rolled his eyes, his disgust obvious.  Cas frowned and dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

“Hey, knock it off.”  Dean smacked Cole in the chest as he glared at him.  “We’re not here to be assholes. If he’s friends with Benny, he has to be cool.”

 

“Cas is great.  You’re not going to insult him,”  Benny warned.  Cole just rolled his eyes again.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Garth patted Cas on the shoulder.  “Let’s go get a drink, yeah?”  Cas smiled softly and nodded before following his friend to the kitchen.

 

“Cole is a jerk.  Benny only invited him because his parents are friends with Cole’s parents.  I’m glad he isn’t spending the night,”  Garth said as he fished two cans of soda out of the fridge.  He passed one over.

 

“I’m very glad for that,”  Cas muttered.  

 

“So am I.”

 

Cas spun around to see Dean hovering in the doorway.  

 

“Sorry, wasn’t eavesdropping, I just heard there was soda in the fridge.”  Dean came around the table to grab a can for himself.  Cas backed up slightly until he was standing beside Garth.  Once he had his own can and it was opened, Dean offered a hand.  “I’m Dean.  I know you, Garth, we have English together, but I don’t think I know you.”  Green eyes fell on Cas and it was strange to be looked at so intently.  Cas shook his hand.

 

“I-I’m Cas.  I have AP English the period after you guys.  Benny’s in class with me.”

 

Dean nodded.  “Oh, awesome.  Well, it’s cool to meet you.  I think Benny has mentioned you a couple of times.”

 

“You’re on the football team?”  Cas asked him.  Dean wrinkled his nose for a moment before nodding.

 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t my idea.  My dad says because I’m an Alpha, I needed an outlet for my aggression.  But I’m not aggressive, and I find the sport to be sort of…boring.  It’s how I know Cole and Benny though.”

 

“Benny’s in the gaming club with us,”  Garth announced.  Cas winced before taking a sip of his soda and turning away.  Nothing like just announcing how big of nerds they really were.

 

“There’s a gaming club?  What kind of games?  Like chess or like video games?”  Dean asked excitedly.  Cas looked up in surprise.

 

“Uh, video mostly, though a few of us know how to play chess.  There’s a separate board game club.”

 

“How do I join?  Can I still?  Is it stupid to when it’s already March?  I mean, we graduate in just a couple of months…”  Dean sounded genuinely excited about the club.

 

“I can speak to our advisor.  There’s room,”  Cas said.  

 

“Sweet!  I prefer that to football anyway.”  Dean took a drink of his soda and smiled.  Cas found himself smiling back.

 

The doorbell rang again.  They all left the kitchen, curious to see who else Benny had invited.  Their friend was at the door when they returned to the living room, talking with two more boys from their school, Aaron Bass, another member of their gaming club and a Beta like Garth, and Victor Henriksen, another Alpha from the football team.

 

“Hey!”  Dean greeted Victor with what Cas liked to call a “bro hug,” but was polite even to Aaron, shaking the smaller boy’s hand politely.  Cas frowned when he saw the way Aaron seemed to gaze up at Dean.  If they were all emojis, there would be hearts in his eyes.  Dean didn’t seem to notice though.

 

“Raise your hand if you’re cool with pepperoni or meat lovers,”  Benny said loudly so they could all here.

 

“Is it ok if I got just cheese?”  Garth asked.

 

“You a vegetarian?”  Benny asked back.  Garth shook his head.

 

“No, but the spices they use in the meats usually make me really sick.”

 

“Do one of them half cheese,”  Dean said.  Benny nodded.

 

“I’ll tell my dad, and he’ll get the food ordered.  Cole, put in a game, and aim for something four player.” 

 

Cole nodded and started going through all the multiplayer games that lined the shelves.  Benny’s dad was a big gamer too, and their collection was pretty extensive.  

 

After Benny left to tell his dad about the pizza, Dean wandered back over to where Garth and Cas were talking softly.

 

“You wanna play?” he asked them. Cas glanced over at Cole, who was glaring at him, before dropping his eyes.  He did want to play, just not with Cole.

 

“Cole is a dick,”  Garth said softly.  “I know he’s on the team with you and all, but he’s a jerk to Omegas, Betas, and unpresented people.  Basically, unless someone is an Alpha like him, he tends to bully.  We didn’t know Benny invited him.  I might not have come had I known, and Cas sure as heck wouldn’t have.”

 

Cas was thankful it was Garth that spoke up instead of him.  When he glanced up at Dean, he could see how pissed the Alpha was.

 

“Well fuck him, he’s not in control.  I say we team up and kick his ass.  What do you say, Cas?”  Dean spoke loud enough that Cole heard him across the room.  Ash, who was sitting on the couch talking with Aaron and Victor, looked up in surprise.  

 

“I’ll play,” he said, looking over at Cole.

 

“Fine, whatever,”  Cole said through gritted teeth.  Dean looked expectantly at Cas.

 

“He’s going to blame me and kick my ass at school Monday,” Cas said softly.

 

“No, he’s not,”  Dean assured him.  Cas sighed.  Why did he have to get dragged into the middle of this?

 

“I should go home.”

 

“Good idea.”  Cole sneered as he popped a game into the Playstation 4.  Cas flinched, but Dean caught him by the arm before he could back up.

 

“Or maybe since you’re the only one being a dick here,  _ you _ should go.”  Dean stared the other Alpha down, and Cas felt his stomach do a strange flip.  Dean was defending him.  No Alphas had ever defended him before, and certainly not like this.

 

“What’s going on in here?  I can smell the testosterone from my study,”  Benny’s father said as he and his son walked into the room.  The tension immediately bled out of Dean, though he remained at Cas’ side, and his hand still gripped the boy’s arm so he couldn’t just escape.  Cole was still bristling and glaring at Cas.

 

“Mr. Lafitte, Cole here has a problem with Cas, and he’s being rude.  He is of the opinion that Cas should leave simply because he’s unpresented, and he doesn’t like people that aren’t Alphas.  He doesn’t want Cas playing the games.  Dean was simply trying to defend Cas.”  Ash spoke up, ignoring the look of shock and anger on Cole’s face.  Benny shook his head, a deep scowl forming on his face.

 

“Brother, I have no room in my life for such behavior.  Cas is my friend, and if you can’t respect him, I’d like for you to leave.”

 

Cole’s jaw dropped, and he stomped over to the door. “Fine. You’re all a bunch of queer lovers anyway.”  He stormed out, slamming the door hard behind him. Benny’s father let out a squawk of surprise at the teenager’s outburst.

 

“I would greatly appreciate it if you did not invite that little hellion into my house again.”  

 

“I had no idea he’d be like that, Dad.  I’m sorry.”  Benny looked up at his father with his most apologetic expression.  His father nodded and patted him on the shoulder.  

 

“I hope the rest of your friends are more mature.”

 

“They are,”  his son said quickly.

 

“Good.  Pizza and a couple other things have been ordered.  You boys behave yourselves and have fun now.  If you need me, I’ll be in my study.”  The man left, and Benny let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“What the hell was Cole’s problem?”

 

“He didn’t want to let Cas play the games or do much of anything.  He bullies Cas and me in school, but he’s really mean to him more than me.  When Cas got upset because of Cole glaring at him and said maybe he should leave, Cole basically told him to get out.  He wasn’t going to let Cas play the multiplayer game you told him to put in,” Garth spoke up first yet again.  Benny frowned and looked at Cas.

 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t think he was that bad.  He overheard me inviting Dean and sort of invited himself. Our folks are friends, so I couldn’t just tell him no. I knew he couldn’t spend the night and I wouldn’t have wanted him to anyway, but I didn’t think he’d be such a jerk.  You’ll stay, won’t you?”

 

Cas offered a small smile and nodded.  “I will now.  He just made me uncomfortable.”

 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m not an asshole.”  Victor flashed him a smile, and it was only then that Cas realized Dean still had a grip on his arm, because suddenly his fingers tightened.  A sharp scent, brief as it was, reached his nose and he looked over to see Dean staring at Victor with narrowed eyes.

 

“That’s good to know,”  Cas said carefully.  “I don’t know how I will present, but I most certainly will not be rude to anyone when I finally do.”

 

Dean’s hold on his arm relaxed, and then he dropped his hand.  “You’re ok though?” he asked.  Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“I am, thank you.”

 

“Let’s play then, ok?”  Dean tipped his can of soda slightly in the direction of the television, indicating they should do so together.  Cas smiled wider and nodded.

 

“Sounds like fun.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Without Cole around the atmosphere was much more relaxed.  They joked around, scarfed down a ton of pizza, and took turns playing different video games.  Once Benny’s parents had announced that they were turning in for the night, Ash brought out his stash of brownies, and they pigged out on those too.  

 

Cas had been privy a time or two before to Ash’s “special” brownies, and he enjoyed two thick pieces before they began to have any real effect on him.  He got giggly, but sleepy too, and by 2 a.m., he was out like a light, just like Aaron and Victor.  He’d been sitting on the floor, between Dean and Garth, and had slowly tipped to the side until he was leaning heavy into Dean’s side.  The Alpha slipped an arm around his shoulders to hold him up so he didn’t slide all the way down and hit his head.  He leaned in not so subtly to scent the other boy.  Benny noticed and grinned.

 

“He ain’t presented, brother.”

 

“I know.  He still smells fucking amazing though.  Never smelled anyone that smelled this good before,”  Dean replied, grinning back.

 

“I think he smells like rain,”  Garth blurted.

 

“Yeah, but it’s more than that.  It’s rain and freshly cut grass, and some kind of flower too.  I like it.”  Dean inhaled again, deeply.

 

“He smells alright, I guess.  Now, Lisa Braeden?  She smells like heaven.”  Benny waggled his eyebrows, which just set the boys still awake all off into a fit of giggles.

 

“I dated her.  She’s clingy and smells like lilies of the valley, with an undertone of cheese,”  Dean told them.

 

“What the fuck?”  Ash laughed so hard he actually fell over, almost into Victor’s lap.  The sleeping Alpha groaned softly but didn’t wake up.

 

“Yeah, it was ok at first, but it got gross, especially when she was aroused.  I couldn’t sleep with her.  She actually wanted me to mate her.  I was 16 at the time!  I mean, sure, my parents mated at that age, but they’re true mates.  Lisa is  _ not _ mine.”

 

“She smells like daffodils, not cheese,”  Benny argued.

 

“So go fuck her then.”  Dean told him.  Benny laughed.

 

“Maybe I will!  You wanna fuck Cas?  You think he has pretty eyes?”  Benny batted his own blue eyes at him, and for some reason that was absolutely hysterical to Dean.

 

“So what if I like him?”

 

“He ain’t gonna be your true mate if he presents as an Alpha.”  

 

Dean’s grin fell away and he looked down at the sleeping boy pressed against his side.  Benny was right.  He couldn’t resist scenting Cas again.  Something had changed in his scent just in the last few hours.  It had deepened, and he almost couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“I don’t think he’s an Alpha.  We tend to smell kind of earthy.  Betas smell like water most of the time, but Omegas, they smell like everything all mixed together, like the sun, the sky, the water, the flowers, all put together.  That’s how he smells.”

 

Benny and Ash both hummed in agreement.  

 

“I like Betas,”  Ash said.

 

“I like Bess.”  Garth blushed.  His friends all chuckled.

 

“We know you do, brother.”  Benny patted him on the back.

 

“I’m tired.  Should we start setting our bags up?”  Dean asked.  They couldn’t even get a game properly going because they kept accidentally killing their characters.  Benny nodded, exiting the game and then shutting the entire system down while Ash and Garth got up to start cleaning up.  Benny went and grabbed Cas’ sleeping bag and pillow, dropping them at Dean’s feet.

 

“Get him into that, would you?  So he doesn’t hurt himself falling over.”

 

Dean nodded, using his free hand to unroll the bag, and then lifting Cas up so he could slide him inside.  They’d all changed into their pajamas earlier and he found himself licking his lips hungrily when Cas’ shirt slid up, revealing one perfect, sharp hipbone.  Cas was the most beautiful thing he thought he’d ever seen.  He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed the other boy before tonight.  Once he had him tucked into the bag, his head resting on his pillow, Dean got up to grab his own bag.  He claimed the spot right beside Cas.  Benny snickered but didn’t say anything as he woke Victor and Aaron both so they could go grab their own bags.  

 

Before Aaron could grab the space on the other side of Dean, Garth was spreading his bag out there.  He ignored the sullen expression on his fellow Beta’s face, but he knew Aaron had more than a tiny crush on Dean, just as he knew Dean was sporting a rather huge one on Cas.  As Victor, Benny, and Ash spread their sleeping bags out, the floor space became a tight fit.  Aaron decided to spread his out on the couch, and soon all of them were lying down, quickly drifting off to sleep.

 

Cas woke slowly, confused at first as to what had pulled him out of a rather peaceful dream about leather, cinnamon, and cloves.  He blinked in the dim light before glancing over at the clock on the entertainment center.  It was a little after five in the morning.  He had no idea how long he’d been asleep, but it didn’t feel like nearly long enough.  There was snoring, almost in stereo, coming from all around the room, but suddenly he became aware of a warm body pressed up close behind him.  An arm that was not his own was slung over his waist and there was a nose buried against the back of his neck.  He didn’t feel legs, but he guessed that was because he was still inside his own sleeping bag, and the other person had to still be in theirs.  It was definitely an Alpha, but he wasn’t positive which one.  

 

It took some careful maneuvering to roll onto his back without waking the Alpha that was almost sleeping on top of him, but he managed to do so.  In the darkness, he could barely make out the other boy’s features, but his heart stuttered when he realized it was Dean.  Beautiful, kind, protective, the Alpha seemed to be protecting him, even in his sleep.  Something seemed to flutter in his belly, too low to be his stomach, and for a brief moment Cas thought maybe the pizza, soda, and brownies was going to send him running to the bathroom, but then he realized this was different.  He breathed in Dean’s scent, realizing it was the Alpha he’d been dreaming about.  A sudden wetness between his legs made him gasp, and the motion jarred Dean just enough that he lifted his head, cracking an eye open to squint at him.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Shh!”  Cas brought a shaky finger up to his lips.  “Go back to sleep.”

 

This was a nightmare.  He was in a room full of Alphas (Garth and Aaron were pretty safe, but there were still three unmated Alphas in the room), and he’d just gone into his first heat.  The last thing he wanted was for any of them to notice.  The fates were not on his side though.  Just as Dean went to snuggle up against him again, he caught the scent of slick and his nostrils flared wide.  He inhaled sharply and snapped his head up, his green eyes meeting Cas’ frightened blue ones.

 

“You-”

 

“Please.”  Cas was trembling now.  “Please, don’t hurt me!”

 

Dean sat up completely.  “I would never do that, Cas.  I’m not that kind of person.  But you’re in heat.  You need to get up, go clean yourself up, and I’ll drive you home.  It’s not safe.”

 

Cas tried to sit up, but he was hit with a cramp that had him falling back against his pillow, groaning.

 

“I-I need…”

 

“I know what you need, Cas.  Did you feel this coming on at all?  Before you got here?”  Dean was on his feet, rolling up his bag while whispering.  So far everyone else was still asleep.

 

“No!  I felt fine when I got here.  I was actually starting to think I’d never present!”  Cas hissed as another cramp hit him.  He moaned softly as more slick pulsed out of his body.

 

“Well, I think I know what happened.”  Dean tossed his sleeping bag over the couch, in the direction of the door.  He leaned down to scoop Cas up, sleeping bag and all.  The newly presented Omega managed to catch his pillow before it fell, clutching it to his chest.  Before Cas could complain, Dean was carrying him out of the house and down the stairs to a sleek, black car.  

 

“What do you think happened?”  Cas asked him.

 

“You’re my true mate.  I sent you into your first heat.  I’m sorry about that.”  Dean did look genuinely apologetic.  Cas stared at him in shock as the Alpha opened the passenger door and plopped him down on the seat, still inside his bag.

 

“True mate?”  Cas echoed.

 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to grab our stuff.”

 

Dean hurried back inside and Cas watched him go, still numb with shock.  That didn’t last long though.  Another pulse of slick gushed out of his body.  His underwear, pajama pants, and no doubt the sleeping bag too were soaked, and his dick was painfully hard.  He reached into the bag, sliding a hand inside the waistband of his sleep pants to grab his leaking cock and stroke it.  A needy whine escaped his lips, and he startled when the driver’s side door suddenly opened.  Dean was tossing their bags and shoes into the backseat, along with his own sleeping bag.  He stared at Cas with wide eyes for a moment once he realized what the Omega was doing.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.”  He shook his head and slid into the driver’s seat.

 

“I-I have a safe place.  Please take me there,”  Cas begged.

 

“Of course, anything you want.”  Dean stuck his key in the ignition and a moment later the engine roared to life.  

 

“Please, don’t hurt me.”  Cas begged a second time when he heard the Alpha’s low, rumbling growl.

 

“Cas, I’m not that kind of guy.  You’re my true mate; I want to protect you, not rape you.”

 

Cas’ eyes filled up with tears as his first orgasm ripped through him.  His scent grew stronger and Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

 

“Alistair said that if I presented as an Omega, he would bend me over and knot me, whether I wanted it or not,” he sobbed.  “I don’t want him touching me!”

 

Dean frowned.  “He’s not touching you.  I won’t forcibly mate you, Cas, but I hope you will agree.  My parents are true mates.  It’s all I’ve ever wanted, to find my own, and here you are.  I thought maybe you were, earlier.  No one has ever smelled so good to me.  I want you; I won’t deny it, but I refuse to force you.”

 

Cas was hard again.  Trying to satisfy himself with only his hand on his cock was not enough. Contrary to popular belief, Omegas were not out of control and desperate during a heat.  He had his full faculties about him, and as he wrapped his hand around himself a second time, he looked over at the Alpha.

 

“I want that too.  Will you…help me?  Through this heat?”

 

“Cas, I want to claim you.  I don’t want to just help you through this.”  Dean replied.  Cas moaned as more slick spilled from him.

 

“I’m so thirsty.”  

 

Dean swung the car into the first McDonald’s he spotted and went through the drive thru.  He ordered two large iced teas, and two more large glasses of water.  Cas had come for a second time and had a moment of peace long enough to accept one of the teas as it was handed to him, and he gulped most of it down quickly.

 

“So, where am I taking you?”  Dean asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“There’s a cabin that my family owns.  It’s secluded, far enough away from the city that no Alphas can smell an Omega when they’re inside.  My father made the entire place scent proof.  All of my siblings, save for one sister are Omegas.  He did it to protect us.”

 

“Well, give me directions or an address.”  Dean took a sip of his own tea and glanced over at him.  Cas’ cheeks were flushed and his lips were red.  The Omega’s eyes were hooded, and he was squirming in his seat again.  Still, he managed to give the directions, and a half hour and three orgasms later, they were pulling up the long, gravel drive to a well-kept cabin. Dean parked and came around to Cas’ side of the car. The morning air was freezing but as he lifted Cas out of the car, he could feel the Omega’s feverish heat radiating off of him.  He climbed the stairs, finally setting Cas down on his feet, still inside his bag.

 

“Key is over there, under that planter.”  Cas pointed.  Dean retrieved the key and opened the door.  He scooped Cas up again, not relaxing until he had him inside the cabin and the door closed behind them.

“I need to get this place warmed up; it’s freezing in here, and I need to get your bag from the car,”  Dean explained as he helped Cas out of the sleeping bag. Because of his fever, Cas felt even colder, and shivers wracked his body.  Dean kissed his forehead before he rushed back out to the car.  It was less than 30 seconds later before he was back, with both of their duffle bags and their shoes in hand.

 

“Where’s the bedroom?”

 

Cas lifted one shaky hand to point down a hall just past the kitchen.  “There are two.  One is for whoever is in heat, and one is for my parents when my father is in heat.  We’ll be using the one on the left.”

 

Dean arched one eyebrow in surprise.  “Your dad’s an Omega?”

 

“Is there something wrong with that?”  Cas countered.

 

“No, my dad is too.  Just was surprised is all.  Male Omegas around here are kind of rare.” Dean hurried to the bedroom, depositing the bags before returning.  He spotted a throw blanket on the back of the couch and grabbed it to wrap around Cas’ shoulders.

 

“I-I’m wet, and it’s making me s-so much c-colder,”  Cas’ teeth were chattering hard.

 

“Yeah, ok, let me get a fire started, and then I’ll check to see if the water heater is on.  I doubt it is, so I have to go flip the switch.  I think all of the electric is off.”  Dean went back outside to grab firewood, and Cas watched as he got a fire started.  The room immediately began to warm up.  While he moved closer to the fire, Dean went in search of the electric box.  It was only a few minutes later before he was back, flipping the light switch in the living room.

 

“Ok, so it looks like this place has been modernized.  It’s a tankless water heater in the bathroom, which means you can take a hot shower right now, with an endless water supply.  There’s a washer and dryer in the back, by the electric box, and there’s a special soap there meant to break down slick so clothes don’t get ruined. If you give me your stuff, I’ll go get a load started.”  

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?  You don’t even know me.”  Cas wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he stared up at the Alpha.  Dean’s expression softened.

 

“I want to though.  I want to know everything about you.  I want you as my mate, Cas.”  Dean moved slowly, not wanting to spook the already frightened Omega, and pulled him gently into his arms.  “I promise I’ll be nothing but good to you, if you’ll have me.”

 

Cas closed his eyes and breathed in the Alpha’s scent.  It was calm, despite the undercurrent of desire, and smelled even better than he remembered.  He buried his nose against Dean’s throat, whining as another burst of slick escaped him.

 

“Please, Cas, tell me it’s what you want,” the Alpha begged.  Cas opened his eyes and met his gaze.

 

“Yes, it’s what I want.”

 

Dean’s mouth was on his a second later, his tongue slipping past Cas’ lips until he opened up to let him in completely.  The blanket slipped from the Omega’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck.  

 

“Cas, I want to knot you, claim you as my own.”  

 

Cas was intrigued by how the Alpha pleaded with him rather than just demanding he submit.  

 

“I refuse to submit.  I might have just presented as an Omega, but I’m not one’s pet,” he said.  Dean kissed him softly.

 

“I will never make you.  My parents are equals in their pairing.  That’s what I want.  I want my equal, not my submissive.  I might…get a little bossy in the bedroom though.  In our day to day life, though, you will absolutely be my equal.”

 

“You want pups?  College?”  Cas wasn’t letting Dean or anyone mate him if they intended to hold him back from his dreams.

 

“Yes, to both.  You want those things too?”

 

Cas nodded.  “I have been accepted to Stanford already, and I leave in August.”

 

“That works perfectly.  I have a full ride to Berkeley.  We’ll get a place together.  I’ll wait for you to earn whatever degree you want, even if it’s a doctorate.  You’re important, and your dreams are important.  And I want pups, however many you see fit to give me.  I will love them and spoil them all,” the Alpha promised.  Cas smiled wide.

 

The Alpha was hard, and he was rutting against Cas’ leg as they talked.  But he needed to know where Dean stood on these matters.

 

“I will work, you understand this, right?  Pregnancy, mating, it will not be something that I ever want to hear is my responsibility to provide.  It’s  _ my _ body, not anyone else’s.  To take a mate, to carry pups, that is a blessing in addition to an already full life, it is not my reason for existing though.”

 

“I agree completely.  My folks, my mom’s a nurse, my dad owns a chain of auto shops.  She never, ever told him he couldn’t fulfill his dreams, and I would never, ever do that to you.  I would follow you to the ends of the world, if that was what you asked of me,”  Dean promised.

 

“And you will not expect me to stay home to raise pups?”

 

“Pups are supposed to be raised by both parents, with help from the rest of the pack.  My brother Sam and me, we were raised by both of our folks as well as our grandparents, aunts, and uncles.  They both held down full time jobs when we were little, and they still do.  I would never expect more than you are willing to give, but, uh, maybe when they’re really little, you’d let me stay home for a bit with them?  I love pups.”  

 

Cas smiled.  “You’d want to?”

 

Dean smiled back and nodded.  “I would.  I’m going for a degree in business, and I’ll be taking over when my dad retires.  My brother will be going to Stanford; he wants to be a lawyer.  Then he’ll be working with me, to keep the business running, and to help it thrive.  I want it to continue to expand.  I’ll work on the cars too though.  I love it as much as my dad does, but I will always,  _ always _ have time for my mate and for my pups.”

 

“That sounds perfect.  Now, will you please bend me over  _ something _ and knot me?  I can’t take these cramps much longer!”

 

Dean growled and grabbed Cas by his hips, dragging him even closer.  He slid one hand down the back of his mate’s pants, moaning as another pulse of slick spilled over his fingers.

 

“Cas, I wasn’t prepared for mating.  I don’t have condoms.  I know you don’t want to get pregnant this soon, and frankly, I’m not ready for it either.”

 

“Follow me.  My dad keeps the place stocked for everything, and my brother was just in heat like, two weeks ago.  Came up here with his mate.”

 

Cas pulled away, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall towards the bedrooms.  He turned left, into the bedroom on the left.

 

“I’m not a virgin, you ok with that?”

 

Dean bristled a bit at the thought of anyone else touching  _ his _ mate, but he had no right.  It wasn’t like he was a virgin either.

 

“Neither am I.  Are  _ you _ ok with that?”

 

Cas sniffed, and Dean smirked.  At least he wasn’t the only one jealous.

 

“I don’t ever plan to have sex with anyone else, so…”

 

“Same,”  Dean agreed.

 

“Good.  Condoms are in there.”  Cas pointed at the bedside table.  “As soon as I am done with this heat, I’ll be going to my doctor to get on birth control.”

 

Dean made a beeline for the drawer while Cas began stripping down.  He grimaced when his pants stuck to the backs of his thighs.

 

“I think I need a shower first.”

 

“Go on.  It’s still sort of cold in here, I’ll get a fire started in here too.  I don’t think there’s a furnace to heat the cabin.”  Dean laid the box of condoms on the top of the nightstand and started for the front door again.  The wood was stacked on the deck outside, next to the front door, and he needed to get some.  Cas finished stripping down as he walked to the bathroom and Dean resisted the urge to follow him.  Instead, he grabbed as much wood as he could and got the fire started in the bedroom.

 

By the time Cas emerged from the bathroom, Dean had the fire going strong and the bedroom was toasty warm.  He looked up from where he was kneeling in front of the fireplace at the gorgeous Omega in front of him.  

 

“I can’t handle this alone.  Come to bed with me.”  Cas was holding a towel around his waist with one hand, but he extended the other to the Alpha.

 

“Heck yeah.”  Dean jumped to his feet, taking the hand being offered, and letting Cas drag him over to the bed.

 

“In between my flares, I will need something to eat, and definitely something to drink,”  Cas said.

 

“I know, it’s why I got extra to drink.  It’s still in the car where it will stay cold.  I’ll get you whatever you need, I promise.”  Dean stripped off his tee shirt and shoved his pajama pants down too.  Cas was looking over his body with a hungry expression.

 

“Mate me, Dean.  Make me yours.”  It sounded corny in his head and he tried not to wince, but his words had the desired effect on the Alpha.  He yelped in surprise when he was swept up into strong arms and deposited on the bed seconds later.

 

“ _ Mine _ .”  The Alpha growled.  Cas let the towel fall open and spread his legs.

 

“Yours.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Benny woke from a pleasant dream about Lisa Braeden and the rest of the cheer squad, all doing their cheers and flips, without panties on.  It was a little embarrassing to wake with his dick hard, his knot half formed with his friends in the room, but so far, he was the only one awake.  Or so he thought.

 

“Dude, smells like you had a good dream.”  Victor said with a chuckle.  Benny laughed as he sat up.

 

“Cheer squad, no panties.”  

 

“Damn, that  _ is _ a good dream.”  Victor was still laughing as he sat up.  He looked around the room.  “What time is it?”

 

Benny looked up at the clock.  “Almost noon.  Damn, we slept hard, huh.”

 

“Yep.”  Garth stretched and sat up.  He sniffed the air.  “You all smell slick?”

 

“I thought that was a leftover from my dream,” Benny admitted. He sniffed the air and realized that no, the smell of slick was definitely in the room.

 

“Dean’s gone,”  Ash said.  “Cas too.”

 

“Where did they go?”  Aaron sat up on the couch with a clearly disgruntled look.  He was staring at the spots on the floor where Dean and Cas had been lying last night.  “Uh, I think Cas presented.”

 

There was a wet spot on the floor, about the size of a dime.  Garth leaned over, sniffing lightly before jerking back with a grimace on his face.

 

“Yeah, he sure did.  Omega.”

 

“Fuck, Dean wouldn’t…”  Victor frowned. 

 

“No, he’s not that type of guy.”  Benny got up, going to grab his phone where it was charging in the corner.  He checked for messages, smiling when he saw that there was one.  “Wow.”

 

“What?”  Garth asked.

 

“He said Cas is his true mate.  They apparently did the deed.  He told his parents; Cas told his parents, and when Cas’ heat is over, they’ll be back at school.”

 

“True mates?”  Aaron looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Dean always wanted to find his.  He told us that at practice more than once.  His parents are true mates,”  Victor said.  “Sorry, I know you liked the guy.  Heck, I liked Cas.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for them.”  Garth had a big smile on his face.  “And for sure, if Cole tries to mess with Cas, Dean will kick his ass.”

 

Everyone laughed, even Aaron.

 

“Ain’t nobody dumb enough to mess with Dean’s true mate.”  Benny said as he got to his feet.  “Say, who wants leftover pizza for breakfast?”

 

“I have more brownies,”  Ash piped up.  Victor’s laugh bellowed loudly around the room.

 

“Hell  _ yes _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
